


Reenactment

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Warning: Child Death, prompt: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: "I thought we could reenact the first Thanksgiving," James snickered.





	Reenactment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100

“Look what I found having a little fist fight in the woods behind the school. I thought we could reenact the first Thanksgiving.” James snickered as he held the two squirming boys up by the collars of their costumes.

“Awwww,” Victoria squealed, “Look at their little costumes! A pilgrim and an Indian!”

The boy bristled at that, and squeaked out, “Miss Weathers says I'm a Native American!”

The vampires howled with laughter, and James threw him to Victoria.

“Mmmm, I love children.”

James leaned in next to his mate, ran his tongue over her red-stained lips. “Happy Thanksgiving, baby.”


End file.
